


Dieser eigentlich ganz banale Augenblick

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Meine Gefühle zur Musik von Fewjar, Und ihre Songs, ich liebe diese BAnd
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine nur ein ganz kleines bisschen, also eigentlich fast gar nicht, fiktive Geschichte über DieLadi. Eine kurze Beschreibung der Gefühle der Autorin, als sie sich zum ersten mal einen Song der Band Fewjar angehört hat.





	Dieser eigentlich ganz banale Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

> ... in tausend Farben

Es gibt diese Augenblicke.  
Augenblicke, die man nicht vergisst.

Nein, ich meine nicht so Momente, wie der, in dem die kleine Tochter den ersten Schrei tat, oder der, damals, in der Kirche, als ER mit vor Aufregung stockender Stimme „Ja“, gesagt hat;  
ja klar, die vergisst man nie.

Aber die meine ich nicht.

Ich meine andere Augenblicke.  
Eigentlich ganz banale Augenblicke.  
Die sich aber aus irgendeinem Grund, durch das Zauberstäubchen einer Fee oder einfach durch die Tatsache, dass sie irgendetwas zum klingen bringen, zu einem besonderen, unvergesslichen Augenblick mausern.

DieLadi hat so Augenblicke.

Einer zum Beispiel ist der ... da war sie fünfzehn. Sechzehn vielleicht. Hat sich mit ner Freundin aus dem Schullandheim geschlichen. Nachts. Sie sind dann zu diesem Teich gegangen, haben an seinen Ufern gesessen, stundenlang gequatscht.  
Und dann war da der Moment, wo der Mond so durch sie Bäume schien. Der Teich, schilfumrahmt, im Mondlicht funkelte, Nebel zog ein kleinen Schwaden daher, na ja, eher wohl Dunst, egal; es war ein Anblick, der so mystisch war, so verzaubert und verzaubernd, dass sie ihn bis heute nicht vergessen hat. Fast dreißig Jahre später.

Na ja, und ein solcher Augenblick war auch der, als DieLadi zum ersten mal einen Song von Fewjar angehört hat.

Sie hatte eine stressige Zeit, und hat abends, wenn das Tagwerk dann endlich erledigt war, viel auf YouTube rumgestöbert. Alles mögliche.  
Von hier nach da. Sich treiben lassen.  
Ist bei Marti Fischer gelandet.  
Mochte die Reihe „Wie geht eigentlich Musik.“  
Sah das Video „Yay, Polygenre! Wie geht eigentlich Fewjar?“  
Fand den Ausschnitt aus „Two Orbits“ (das wusste sie damals noch nicht), jedenfalls fand sie den toll.

Und dann dieser Nachmittag.  
Sie war von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen.  
Kind beim Training.  
Mann bei den Bienenstöcken.  
Der Haushalt wartet. Oh, den Abwasch hat der Mann schon erledigt, die Wäsche auch... danke Alter.  
Gibt noch genug zu tun, aber...sie war so k.O.  
Also Scheiß drauf, dachte sie, ich gönne mir jetzt ne Pause.

Gut, dann aufs Sofa.

Laptop geschnappt.  
Kopfhörer angeschlossen.  
Bisschen gesucht.  
Musikvideo von "Polemonium" gefunden.

Und dann....

Die Musik läuft ab, fließt durch ihre Ohren hindurch direkt in ihren Kopf und ihre Seele  
DieLadi ist fassungslos.  
Was da mit ihr passiert.  
Sie fühlt sich in ihrem innersten erschüttert. Angenehm erschüttert.

Es fühlt sich an, als … ja, genau das waren genau die Gedanken, die sie in diesem Augenblick hatte:

Es fühlt sich an, als ob ich Himmel und Erde und Hölle und Gott gleichzeitig in mir spüre.  
Es fühlt sich an, als ob diese Musik meine Seele in tausend winzige Schnipsel zerreißt und zu etwas neuem, schönem, in tausenden Farben schillerndem wieder zusammensetzt.

Ja, genau das hat DieLadi damals gedacht. Gefühlt.  
Die Tränen sind ihr gelaufen.  
Sie hat den Song noch mal angehört. Nochmal. Nochmal.  
Hat dann weitergemacht.  
Weitere Songs gehört.

Und bis heute hat sie das Gefühl, die Musik von Fewjar ist ein Teil ihrer Seele geworden.  
Sie liebt sie.  
Sie hat noch nie Musik so empfunden.  
Noch nie.  
Keinen Song, keine Stilrichtung, Whatever.

Noch nie.  
Aber jetzt.  
Fewjar.

DieLadi ist Mitte Vierzig, also wohl deutlich älter, als die meisten, die Fewjars Musik kennen und lieben.  
Aber Scheiß drauf.  
Es fühlt sich für sie an, als wäre die Musik einzig allein für DieLadi geschaffen worden.

Inzwischen hat Musik von Fewjar der Ladi schon manchmal nach einem stressigen Tag, an dem man abends das Gefühl hat, ich kann nicht mehr, den Arsch gerettet.

Und das, liebe Festgemeinde, ist ein Grund, Jakob Joiko und Felix Denzer und André Moghimi und allen, die an ihren Songs beteiligt waren und sind und sie sonst irgendwie unterstützt haben ein fettes fettes Dankeschön zu schenken.

Was ich hiermit tue.

Dankeschön.


End file.
